1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector apparatus, which is composed of male and female connectors which house male and female terminals and are fitted into each other, and a retainer having a function for double-engaging the respective terminals with the respective connectors, a function for detecting incomplete insertion of the terminals into the connectors and a function for detecting the fitted state of the respective connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
A general connector apparatus in related art additionally includes at least spacers for detecting incomplete insertion state of a terminals into connectors and a retainer for detecting the half-fitted state of the connectors. As a result, a number of parts becomes larger, and a number of steps for mounting these parts to a housing is increased. For this reason, the installation is troublesome and the manufacturing and producing cost is increased.